The other secret Holmes
by justme160
Summary: What happens when it turns out there is one more secret Holmes family member and how will DI Lestrade deal with another mad Holmes? The story of how the only member of New Scotland Yard that deals with Sherlock reacts to the other secret Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

" Goddammit Sherlock! You saw how traumatized that poor woman was! Don't give me that look! You yelled at her in front of her husbands', ex-boyfriends' and goddaughters' mangled corpses!"

DI Lestrade yelled on the top of lungs at the world's only consulting detective, in the living room of 221b Baker Street.

"Well you wouldn't have figured out that her brother was the murderer without scaring her, now would you ?" Sherlock yelled back.

Lestrade glared back and ran a hand through his rapidly graying hair.

" Wow, what'd you do this time?" a female voice sliced through the air.

Lestrade spun around in surprise to see a short, small framed dark skinned young woman leaning against the doorway.

" Artemis! Go back to your flat!" Sherlock ordered.

Artemis just smirked condescendingly at Sherlock " Can't John ordered me to keep an eye on you till he gets back ." she said as though Greg didn't exist.

Sherlock only rolled his eyes and flopped gracefully into his caught Greg's eye and her red lips curved into a predatory smirk.

" Hello, you must be DI Lestrade." she said pushing herself off the door frame and coming forward with an outstretched hand.

Greg reached for automatically and shook it, " Uh...yes how did..?" he asked still shocked.

Artemis cut him off " Ink stains on your hand suggests an copious amount of paperwork, you have a tan line on your ring finger that shows that you had been married a while before you divorced her, most likely because she was sleeping with someone else. Your hair is almost entirely grey and yet you can't be bit a more older than John, so you have a high-stress job. Not to mention you were yelling at the world's only consulting detective about a somewhat boring sounding case, and the only person Sherlock knows that fits that description is Di Lestrade." she finished, stupefying Greg for an entire minute.

" ..And you are?" he asked, once his voice returned

" Artemis Holmes, Sherlock's niece." at that DI Greg Lestrade of New Scotland yard fainted.

Both Holmes peered down at his unconscious form.

"Was it something I said?" Artemis asked


	2. Chapter 2

The Holmes stared at the unconscious DI, before Sherlock sighed

" Come on, we have to move him to the sofa." he said moving to hoist Lestrade's legs.

His twenty-one year old niece raised an eyebrow at him " Why ? It's not we told him to pass out on the bloody floor." she said wrinkling her nose in distaste.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and answered tersely " Because if we leave him on the floor we'll have hell to pay with John."

Artemis' eyes widened slightly, before she moved to lift Lestrade's arms. With a maximum effort from Uncle and Niece, they managed to drop the poor man on the sofa.

"I suggest hiding before our dear Doctor. Watson comes home." she says already moving to the door, Sherlock thought for a second before following her out.

When John came home from work with take-away, ten minutes later, he nearly had a heart attack at seeing Greg lying on the sofa. Dropping the bags on the counter, he rushed to the DI's side and checks for a pulse, praying that his mad flatmate and equally mad niece haven't done their friend in. John blew out a breath of relief when he felt the steady beating of Lestrade's heart.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he yelled on the top of his lungs. " ? WHERE ARE THE HOLMES?!"

From downstairs Mrs. Hudson yelled back " Oh John, I saw them run to Artemis' flat, not ten minutes ago!"

John shouted his thanks before dialing Artemis' number "Get back here." he said between gritted teeth as soon as she picked up.

When the two Holmes walked back to 221b from 221c, John glared at them both before leading them to a very confused Greg.

"We're sorry for shocking you like that DI Lestrade." they said in a monotone.

Greg looked even more shocked to hear _the great Sherlock Holmes_ apologize for something. Clearly John's presence is having an effect.

" Greg, meet Artemis, she's Mycroft's daughter and he sent her to live next door after she finished boarding school." John introduced the gave a false grin and waved.

"Wait...so Mycroft has a daughter?" he asked still processing this new information.

"You're right, these people are slow." she whispered to Sherlock and he nodded, thankful someone else besides Mycroft saw that.

Speaking of Mycroft, his irritating assistant 'Anthea' stepped into the flat, tapping away on her blackberry. Both Holmes rolled their eyes at her appearance, Anthea lifted her head for second then turning to Artemis, she said

"Your dad wants you to meet him tomorrow night at the Royalè." still not taking her eyes off her phone.

Artemis rolled her eyes and grabbed the device out of the older woman's hands, and said sarcastically

"Well tell his highness, I have a phone. If he wants to talk to me or make plans, he's free to give a call or send a message."

Anthea huffed and snatched back her phone when it was offered.

" Fine, I will _Elanor_." she said bitingly. Artemis' grey eyes hardened

"Don't you have to crawl back into whatever government hole you came out of, _Andrea_ ?" she answered just as hotly.

Shooting the younger woman a glare, Anthea stalked out the flat.

" Wait, her name is Andrea?" John asked as she left. Both Sherlock and Artemis gave him 'your-an-idiot' look.

Lestrade finally stood up and excused himself from 221b. Walking out to his car, Lestrade shook his head thinking to himself ' _Good luck John, your going to need it.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys I'll try to update daily , so stick by me. Again I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK. I'd like to thank all of you who bothered to actually read this, you're all awesome-sauce. PM me if you have any ideas for this story or any other stories ( I'll even do other fandoms, BTW : I am a Huge fan of Marvel)**

 **So without further adieu, Chapter 3.**

An hour after Anthea left, John had forced Sherlock and Artemis to sit at the table and eat the take-away he had brought home, muttering the entire time about how the Holmes never eat enough.

Both of the dark-haired figures grumbled before giving into John's mother-hen tendencies. Although while they ate, they were locked elsewhere, Sherlock conducting an experiment between bites of Thai fried rice and Artemis hacking the pentagon again because she was 'bored'.

John was just thankful that Artemis' boredom didn't leave them with bullet holes in the wall. Suddenly Mrs. Hudson bustled upstairs

" Oh Artemis, what did you do to upset your father?"she asked worriedly.

Artemis just kept tapping on her phone

" Would you like the list in alphabetical or chronological order?" she asked, not bothering to look up.

Mrs. Hudson frowned

" Elanor Artemis Marie Holmes, you'll go downstairs and talk to your father this instant! He may not be an ideal father, but he's the only one you've got. Remember young lady, family's all you have in the end." the elderly woman chastised.

The younger woman huffed and with much theatrics that the Holmes family was infamous for, stomped downstairs. Mycroft Holmes was leaning against his umbrella, and looking around the flat with a air of masked impatience.

" Well, you've got me Daddy, now what do you want ?" she asked not even bothering to be civil.

" Hello to you too Artemis." Mycroft said slowly, irritating his daughter further.

" Yes, hello Father. How are you ? That dim-witted git that you call assistant told me you want to take me to dinner tomorrow." Artemis said in a false cheery tone.

" Artemis, mind your language young lady." Mycroft said finally showing signs of annoyance.

The young woman just glared at the floor and scuffed the toe of her jimmy choo boot into the carpeted floor, just like she used to do when she got told off by her father when she was a child, that is when they were both home.

" Fine, why do you want to take me to dinner?" Artemis asked still looking down.

" Is it so unusual for a father to take his daughter to dinner?" Mycroft asked staring his daughter down.

" It is when its you, other Dads : not so much " Artemis said hotly.

Mycroft glared at his only child

" Be ready by 8:00 pm , I'll send a driver. The dress code is formal." with that he turned around "Oh and I hear you met DI Gregory Lestrade." he said feigning interest.

"Yes, I did. Bit slow isn't he Daddy?" Artemis bit back.

" Try not get involved with him Artemis, I'll see you tomorrow night." and with that he dramatically swept out and called over his shoulder "Oh and tell John, I'll be seeing him very soon."

"Bye, Daddy." Artemis said softly as she closed the door. Despite everything she said to her father, she constantly worried about him, especially since he was _the_ British Government.

Taking a breath and clearing her face of any and all emotions, she headed back upstairs.

" Looks like I have plans for tomorrow. Oh and John, he says he'll be seeing you very soon." Artemis said sarcastically doing a killer impression of Mycroft.

John gave a long-suffering sigh at the announcement and Sherlock slammed the fridge door shut with more force than necessary. Artemis rolled her eyes at her Uncle's dramatics, and John was no help, sometimes he was as blind as everyone else that was _'normal'._

" Well, I'll be heading back to my flat, I left those toes in the oven." Artemis said to her uncle.

After waving to a exhausted and slightly nauseous looking John, she bolted down the stairs and into her the door behind her, she slid down the door and landed on her arse. Artemis closed her eyes and remembered everything she saw about her Dad that evening.

 _Bags under his eyes, he hasn't been sleeping these past few days. Has lost maybe two pounds and that's from stress and not exercising. Has a foreign crisis that requires extreme amount of thinking and two shots of scotch. Probably has to send an undercover agent into the fray._

Slowly Artemis stood up and made her way into the bathroom and after a short shower, she collapsed into bed. Boarding school habits stuck around even if she never slept, she still climbs into bed by 10:45. Closing her eyes she hoped today insomnia wouldn't the bitch it usually was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour mon amies! I am back with another chapter, thanks to Malya for your review. I think that edit was successful. Don't own Sherlock, sadly. If any of you have an idea or suggestion, don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review.**

 **And ... Chapter four**

Artemis got out bed the next morning, feeling tired and shitty as usual. Heading out the door still wearing her PJ's she slowly made her way to 221b.

" Good Morning Art." John said sleepily, drinking his tea.

" I see nothing good about it." Artemis grunted as she turned on the coffee maker.

Sherlock was unsuprisingly, dressed in his silk blue dressing gown, lying limply on the sofa. John had made sure the gun was nowhere near the genius.

" There is nothing of interest for me out there." Sherlock said as a greeting

Which resulted a hurt expression to shadow a certain doctor's face for a second. Artemis noticed this but stayed quiet, not quite knowing what it meant. She just rolled her eyes and continued sipping the caffienated liquid heaven.

" Well, I'm off to work. Try not to destroy the flat, you two." John said, placing his teacup in the sink and walking out the door, after ruffling Artemis' hair.

Sherlock stayed silent and Artemis took her drink with her to the living room, she sat beside Sherlock and the two of them spent two hours in silence.

" He was hurt by that, you know." Artemis said aburtly, rousing Sherlock.

" What do you mean ?" he asked, sitting up and pulling his dressing gown around his bony shoulders.

" Not sure, but he looked hurt when you said that there was nothing of interest for you out there." She said, sliently regretting she said anyhting.

" Well of course he lives in here doesn't he? He is the reason why nothing else holds an interest for me." Sherlock said heatedly.

Artemis glanced around awkardly, before checking the time. " Well, I'd better go get dressed." she said standing up.

Sherlock glanced up " Yes, get ready we're going out." he said putting down his phone.

The Holmes went in opposite directions to get ready. In twenty minutes they were on their way to Scotland Yard. As soon as they stepped inside St. Donavan greeted them.

" Hello Freak, um... who is she ?" Sally asked confused to see a young woman with Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes " That's none of your concern. Now where's Lestrade? I have to be debriefed." he spat.

Sally glared back " He's in his office." she said sullenly. Turning to Artemis " I'd stay away from him, if I were you." she warned.

Artemis only gave the woman an icy look " I'm afaird that'll be quite hard." she said in a tone as cold as her glare, before following Sherlock.

Anderson was sitting in Lestrade's office when Sherlock and Artemis waltzed in. " Why is _he_ here?" Anderson hissed, not at all noticing Artemis.

Lestrade just looked put out as Sherlock proceeded to tell Anderson that the hair-dye he had recently appiled was causing him to get more greys, causing the said man to pitch a tanturm at why Sherlock should be never allowed at Scotland yard again.

" Hello Miss. Holmes" Greg said polietly as the two grown men went for each others' throats.

" Hello Dective Insepector and please call me Artemis." she said as Anderson started to turn an impressive shade of red.

" Please call me Greg, I uh... prefer Greg." Lestrade said as he grabbed Anderson and proceeded to drag the man out the door. Artemis held onto Sherlock's waist to stop the detective from starting a fist-fight in Lestrade's office.

Once they seperated the two grown man-children, Lestrade proceeded to debrief Sherlock. After they finished, Sherlock left immediatly, leaving Artemis in her seat.

" So..uh Artemis, how old are you ?" Lestrade asked, making an effort to break the ice.

" I'm twenty-one, turning twenty-two in two weeks." she said.

" Cool, so your Mycroft's daughter?" he asked. Artemis' eyes hardened

" Yes, unfortunately." she said bitterly, then she stood up. " I have to go, I've got plans." she said nodding a goodbye to Lestrade.

After she swept out of the door, Lestrade banged his head againist the wall repeatedly. _Stupid, stupid. Obviously she has a date, not to mention way too Mycroft's kid, idiot, Sherlock was right I am an idiot._ he thought to himself.

" Um...should I come back later?" Sally asked akwardly, standing at the door with a file in her hands.

Artemis checked her appearence one more time before bidding John and Sherlock goodnight and heading outside. Right at 8:00 pm, a black car pulled up to the curb and the driver got out and opened the door. Artemis slid in and to her great irritaton Anthea was sitting next to her, tapping away at her phone. Artemis scowled and planned revenge on her father the entire way to the resteraunt. As soon as the driver opened the door for Artemis, she got out as fast as humanly possible. Artemis spotted Mycroft standing at the enterance, no doubt waiting for her.

" Artemis, good evening." Mycroft said, offering his arm to his child.

" Daddy." she acknowledged taking his arm, and making sure her leg was revealed via the long slit going down her black dress.

Mycroft frowned as he saw several men turn and look at his daughter. Which made her smirk, her revenge ; annoying Mycroft through dinner by making all the men notice her ... _assests._

" Don't you think that your dress is a bit inapporpriate?" He asked calmly, though his brow was wrinkled.

"Not all at." Artemis answered, sitting down and allowing her Dad to push in her seat.

The waiter came to take their orders and Artemis smiled flirtatiously at the young man.

" I'd like an Inglenook Cabernet Sauvignon 1941, please." she ordered, not even bothering to look at the menu.

" Of course, Miss." The poor man said looking lost. Mycroft cleared his throat before ordering as well.

" And I'll have a Dalmore 64 Trinitas,Thank you very much." he said clearly dismissing the waiter .

The evening went about without too much of a disaster, finally as they were settling after their desserts had been cleared. Mycroft finally told Artemis why he had brought her here.

" Artemis, we've had an issue in one of our foregin missions, and we have to send two undercover agents into the fray." He said slowly.

"Right, and you need me and Uncle Sherlock to solve it." Artemis said relieved, the order of the universe has once again been restored.

" That's right, but John must go along as well, and ...Lestrade." Mycroft said, clearly not wanting to have this conversation. But the last name caught Artemis' attention.

" Lestrade ? and what is this all important mission that requires two Holmes, an ex-army doctor and a detective insepector of New Scotland Yard?" Artemis inquried.

Mycroft smiled that sneaking smirk of his, " You'll see. The game, my dear, is just beginning."


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo, chapter 5 up next. Don't own Sherlock. Have any ideas/suggestions? , PM me or leave a review. Thanks for reading so far.**

 **Enjoy !**

Artemis jumped out of the car before it had come to a full stop. Not bothering about the fact that she had on an black floor length gown, she marched up the steps in her sliver 3-inch stilettos. Sally Donavon met her at the front enterance and looked at Artemis, like she had grown two heads.

" Um... can I help you?" Sally asked, confused to see a woman wearing a ridiclously expensive evening gown in Scotland yard.

" Yes, I need to speak to Greg..I mean Detective Inspector Lestrade." Artemis said, already impatient.

Sally was too tired at that point, she just waved the younger woman, who looked like she belonged at a red carpet event, instead of a police station, inside and pointed her towards the Detective Inspector's office.

" Can I help you with anything else?" Sally asked, curious about the stranger's familiar mannerisms.

" Yes, make sure no one disturbs us." Artemis said, giving the older woman a bright and fake grin, before shutting the door in her face.

Artemis spun around dramatically, her dress fanning out around her ankles. Lestrade nearly choked on the coffee he was drinking. He managed to hide behind a cough, when she looked at him and immediately started deducing him. She raised an eyebrow at him and offered a smirk.

" Rough day?" she asked, biting her blood-red bottom lip.

" You could say that, what brings you here? John said you went out for the night." Greg said. Artemis tilted her head and gave Greg a ' you-should-explain-what-you-said' look.

" I went to Baker's street eariler and I asked about you, John said you went out." Greg said quickly.

" You asked about me?" Artemis asked, her lip curling into a hint of a smile. Greg's eyes widened as his mouth caught up with his mind.

" Uh...I...um, you know, just wondering." He finished lamely. Artemis had to control her desire to smile, something she hadn't done since she met John and Rosie.

"Right.. I came to talk to you about a case." Artemis said getting back to the reason why she was in Lestrade's office in formal attrie.

" A case ? What case?" Greg asked confused. Artemis just smirked

" You remember James Moriarty, right?" She asked. Lestrade's face hardened

" Bit hard to forget him." he said with a humourless chuckle. Artemis shrugged and said

" Well the person we're about to go against is twice as powerful and thrice as deadly." She said excited. Greg shook his head at her enthusiasm and asked

" And how can I help?" Artemis smile grew even larger, " Your on a year-long leave as of now" She said pausing slightly to send a message. " Come on, grab your coat. That's all you need." she finished standing up and dusting off her long black trench coat.

" Excuse me? What? Where are we going?" Greg asked as he rushed to don his coat. Artemis gave him a breath-taking grin,took his hand and twirled herself.

" We, my dear Lestrade, are finally going to have some fun!" She exclaimed, kissing his cheek, then running out the door.

Greg stood there frozen for a minute, holding his cheek. Before Artemis popped back in

" Hurry up! I'm not getting any younger out here!" she yelled . Both Sally and Anderson gave Lestrade a questioning glance before he shrugged and followed the mad genius out.

John and Sherlock were sitting in the living room of 221b. John was skyping Rosie who was currently visiting Harry, who finally gave up the booze. Sherlock was lying on the sofa, steepling his fingers under his chin.

"Alright Rosie, goodnight be a good girl for your aunt Harry." he said sadly waving the four year old goodbye.

"Bye-bye Daddy, take care of Uncle Sher and Art." Rosie said, laughing when Harry came behind her and scooped her up.

" Relax Johnny, she's safe with me. I promise." Harry said smiling fondly at the little blonde, then she disconnected. John sighed before turning towards his other child.

"Sherlock, what do you want for dinner?" he asked. Sherlock tilted his head up and just sighed. John rolled his eyes before shaking his head in fond exasperation as he stood up and walked towards the sofa.

"This is the part where you use your words." he said repeating the exact same thing he said to Rosie a few weeks ago. Sherlock just glared at him and turned so that his back was facing John.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner, life got in the way. Anyway enjoy chapter 6. Thx for the review SnowKi.**

 **Don't own Sherlock. Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat do tho….**

John rolled his eyes as the world's only consulting detective turned his back. He stepped into the kitchen to begin preparing some dinner for himself and Sherlock.

"Joooohn!" came a loud shout from downstairs.

John turned towards the door just as the owner of the voice came barreling through it. Artemis dragged Lestrade behind her. Her eyes were twinkling with mischief and her cheeks were rosy.

" Uncle Sherlock! Guess what!" she nearly screamed. Sherlock sat up on the sofa and gave Artemis an annoyed glance.

" You know I dislike to stoop to such idiosyncrasies." He huffed.

Artemis stuck her tongue at him and Sherlock glared back. John rolled his eyes as he stepped between them.

"Alright, alright, Sherlock : behave" he said in his best Captain Watson voice looking at Sherlock, before turning to Artemis.

"Now Art, please continue." he said.

Sherlock pouted and Greg held back a chortle at seeing a grown man behave like a toddler.

" Dad just told me that we have a mission! He wants us four in Spain by tomorrow, and of course mission briefing will take place as soon as we land." Artemis said practically bouncing in place.

John just gave Artemis a weary look, Greg raised an eyebrow and Sherlock finally started to perk up.

" Hand me the file." Sherlock said, holding his hand out. Artemis rolled her eyes, but did as she was told.

Sherlock took it, and proceeded to read the thick file, his face lighting up with every sentence read.

" FINALLY! a stimulating case! Oh its Christmas!" he shouted in joy. John looked uneasy

" For how long?" he asked. Artemis' face fell a bit at that and she bit her bottom lip.

" He said, about a year, I'm sorry John, but the terrorist level has been raised to critical. Also the Higher powers have personally requested for us four." she explained. John nodded his head sadly.

" What about Rosie?" he asked. Artemis already had an answer for that.

" She'll split her time up between her aunt and her godmother, Molly Hooper. Dad has already ironed out the details and will clear up any concerns in Barcelona." she said.

" Alright, I guess we'd better get packing." Greg said, surprisingly taking everything in stride.

" Not quite Greg, I'm afraid our particular wardrobes' aren't up to international espionage standards. Our new clothes will be waiting for us in Spain.'' She grinned again as both John and Greg smoothed out their own clothes.

After a few moments of silence, Sherlock decided that he had enough, and put on his signature blue scarf and black belstaff

" Mrs. Hudson! We'll be gone for a while, Take care!" John yelled as he rushed to pull on his coat as well.

" The Game is on!." the two Holmes said in union rushing out the door, quickly followed by Greg and John, who shared a knowing look.


End file.
